The Same, yet Not the Same
by gwendal738
Summary: Kuro and Fay decide to split up to look for the leads on Sakura’s feather. As they were doing this, they each meet the twin of the other! As they exchange with their twins, will the original Kuro and Fay finally admit their love for each other? KuroFay


A/N: Here is another random oneshot Kuro/Fay… I can't believe it! My obsession for this pairing is too much… Well, who wouldn't want to see the overly cheerful mage and overly bad-tempered ninja happy together in some random world making out, right? I wish I owned Tsubasa. If I did, Kuro and Fay would have hit on each other from day one (which I swear they did!)…

**The Same, yet Not the Same**

"Ne, Kurogane… You know that I love you, right? So why are you unusually cold to me today?" Fay suddenly sadly said out of the blue, which caused the annoyed ninja walking ahead of him to almost die of a heart attack. Did he just hear a confession from the mage he hated so much?

What brought about this weird confession?

* * *

"_Waaah!" Syaoran and Sakura both exclaimed as Mokona spat them out on hard ground. Their quest for finding Sakura's feathers had brought them to yet another new world. Kurogane and Fay both stood up to brush themselves off as Syaoran made sure that Sakura was okay._

"_Next time, land us somewhere more proper, you white manjuu bun!" Kurogane screamed at the odd white creature. Mokona 'head-butt' Kurogane. (1)_

"_Mokona is not a white manjuu bun! Mokona is Mokona!" She pouted cutely. Fay, as usual, was smiling while looking around._

"_Hyuu, what a weird world. It looks like Hanshin Republic, but with a little bit of Jade thrown in. How odd to see the two combined. Hyuu!"_

"_WILL YOU FINALLY STOP SAYING THAT STUPID WORD?!" Kurogane exploded._

_Syaoran spoke up in hopes of calming down his gruff companion. "Mokona, do you sense a feather in this world?"_

_Mokona's ears perked up as she tried to pick up the wave of a feather. "Mokona doesn't know. Mokona feels weird powers everywhere."_

"_In that case, we have to split up to look for leads." The magician proposed. "However, we will attract too much attention if we tried walking around in our country's clothes. We have to change into the appropriate attire for this world."_

_Syaoran agreed as he took the hand of the princess to help her stand up. "We can sell our clothes and buy new ones from this country." The odd travelers then walked up to a store to sell the clothes they got from other countries they went to._

_Once changed, the mage and the ninja walked away from the other two. They had decided to look for leads on the princess' feather. Fay sat down on a nearby bench he spotted and beckoned to his gruff companion to do the same. Kurogane refused to sit down as he just looked at the mage, who had his finger to his chin._

"_This country seems fairly big and we won't be able to cover much ground if we continue to stick together." Fay remarked seriously while still deep in thought. "So why don't we split up, Kuro-ron?"_

_Kurogane merely grunted as he walked away from the mage, waving his hand with his back turned away. Fay shook his head as he took a completely opposite direction from the ninja._

_He was busy looking around to be looking forward that he bumped into a guy who was walking in the opposite direction. He fell on his butt as he muttered, "I'm sorry."_

"_Fay? What are you doing here?" The man asked in astonishment. Fay froze at the mention of his name._

_How does this guy know my name?__ He thought as he allowed himself to be helped up by the other guy. He looked up to look at the person who spoke, and to his surprise it was Kurogane! "K-Kuro-sama? What are you doing here?"_

"_I just asked you the same question." The other man laughed, which completely startled Fay._

_E-eh?! Did I just hear him laugh?_

"_Anyway, since you're here, why don't we take a walk around?" The taller man offered out his hand, which Fay reluctantly took. _

_Fay finally found his voice as he eventually asked, "What's wrong with you today, Kuro-chan? You seem especially kind to me."_

_Kurogane looked at him weirdly. "Am I not always? Anyway, where do you wanna go today? We can call this an impromptu date." The man then smiled widely at the utterly confused mage._

_Fay's eyes widened as wide as it could be. He was so surprised that he screamed, "EEEEHHHH??"_

* * *

_Kurogane was still walking around town when he split up with Fay ten minutes ago. He was looking around trying to track down the princess' feather when he happened to notice the mage in a shop looking at stuff._

_Is that the damn mage? Why isn't he searching for the feather like he's supposed to?__ Kurogane thought angrily while storming into the shop. He was about to say something rude to his 'companion' when the blonde haired man looked at him in surprise and spoke up._

"_Kurogane? What are you doing here?" Kurogane couldn't do anything but blink as he stuck his index finger in his ear in an attempt to clean it._

_Did I just hear right? The __**damn mage**__ called me by my __**name**__?!_

"_What do you mean, what am I doing here? We decided to split up, remember?" He answered gruffly, which caused the other man to be more surprised._

"_What do you mean? I'm afraid that I haven't seen you since last week." The man replied, confused. Kurogane blinked at him again._

"_What the hell are you talking about? Stop it with your stupid jokes and go find the princess's feather!" Kurogane then stormed out of the shop angrily, as Fay followed him._

"_Kurogane! Wait! What are you talking about?!"_

* * *

"_EEEEHHHH?!" The mage screamed in surprise, which caused Kurogane and the passersby to look at him weirdly. Said mage's cheeks flushed as Kurogane's words rang again and again in his mind._

_Impromptu __**date**__… Impromptu __**date**__… Impromptu __**date**__…_

"_Fay, are you okay? You've been acting really weirdly." Kurogane asked in concern, positioning himself to catch the overly surprised Fay if he fainted._

"_You just… told me to go… on a date with you." Fay repeated, as if he couldn't believe the words. "Did something happen to you? Bump your head somewhere, perhaps? Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!"_

_Kurogane looked at him as if he was hurt. "Are you trying to say… That we're through?"_

"_What do you mean? I'm not getting any of this!!" Fay held his head in frustration as he collapsed from all the pressure. Kurogane caught him in one swift motion._

"_Fay! Fay! Somebody help us!"_

* * *

"_Kurogane! Wait! What are you talking about?!" Fay called after his unusually gruff companion. Kurogane sighed and waited for the 'unusually abnormal' mage to catch up with him._

"_What do you mean, what am I talking about? Will you cut out your stupid jokes?" The words that came out of his mouth caused the other to look at him with hurt in his eyes._

"_Kurogane… Why are you angry with me today? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Don't tell me… You're breaking up with me?!" Upon saying the last words, tears fell from the other's eyes, which caused the ninja to be more confused than ever._

"_Oi! What are you crying about? Oi!" He asked while panicking, obviously not knowing how to handle people that he made cry on purpose. Passersby were giving them strange looks as Kurogane tried to make his unusual companion to stop crying._

"_It seems… you don't love me anymore… Have you found someone else?" The other said, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. Kurogane became angry at what he thought was a joke._

"_Quit your fake crying and shut up, you mage! I don't understand you one bit!" Out of frustration he walked away, only stopping a few steps when he heard a soft thud behind him. Fay had collapsed. "What the hell?! Get up, you mage!" He ran to his blonde haired companion as he picked him up. "Geez, damn it… Why must you be so fragile?" He sighed while carrying the mage __**bridal**__ style and looking around for a bench to put him down on._

* * *

_Fay had just woken up in Kurogane's arms a few minutes later. He looked up in confusion as people with paper fans crowded around them, trying their might to wake up the confused mage. Everyone sighed in relief when they saw him looking up at them with confused eyes._

"_E-eh? What happened?" He asked no one in particular. 'Kurogane' spoke._

"_You collapsed. Are you okay? Shall I bring you to a doctor?" He asked worriedly, which confused the mage even further._

"_Why… why are you doing this to me, Kurogane?" He asked with tears in his eyes, not even noticing that he had said the ninja's full name. "Why are you playing with me like this? One time you're angry, the next you're loving?! I can't take this anymore…"_

"_What are you talking about, Fay?" Kurogane asked, clearly confused. "I have always been kind to you. Why are you being like this all of a sudden?"_

_Fay was about to answer when something crossed his mind. __Wait… could it be possible that he's the Kurogane of this world? It could be, since the dimension witch said that we will meet doubles of people we know in other worlds…But could it also be possible that we have twins of ourselves as well?__ "Excuse me, but I think I'm not the Fay you know."_

_Kurogane looked at him, horrified. "So… you're breaking up with me?!"_

_Fay shook his head as he smiled and wiped his eyes. "No, I mean… I'm not the Fay you have a relationship or something with… I also have a companion who looks exactly like you, which explains why both of us are confused."_

_Kurogane suddenly looked at him with fearful eyes. "What?! Do you mean to say… you're a doppelganger?!" (2)_

_Fay laughed heartily as he looked at the other Kurogane's horrified face. "I wouldn't say that. I'm a real person, see…the same as your Fay, but not the same."_

_There was a huge question mark above Kurogane's forehead. "I don't get what you're saying one bit."_

"_What I mean to say is…" Fay sighed. "But I don't think you'll believe me if I say it…"_

_Kurogane shook his head. "Considering how confused I am right now, I'll accept anything."_

"_We are you two from two completely different worlds." Kurogane looked __**even**__ more confused, if possible._

"_Eh?! What are you trying to say, you guys are aliens?!"_

_Fay sighed. This was going to be harder to explain than he thought…_

* * *

"_Hmmm…" Fay began to stir in his sleep as he woke up to find himself in a bench with his head on the lap of a very annoyed Kurogane. He looked up at the ninja happily as he reached to stroke his face. "Thank you…"_

_Kurogane roughly grabbed the hand of the startled Fay. "Okay, you mage, speak up. Why are you doing this? If this is a joke, it isn't funny anymore."_

_Tears started to form in this Fay's eyes again. "Is this what you think our relationship is? A joke?"_

_Kurogane sighed as he stood up from the bench and walked away. He wasn't going to take anymore of this. Fay then got up and followed him._

* * *

"_Oh, so you mean to say you guys are from other worlds. That's so cool! And you're saying that your companion is another version of me? That will be so cool, meeting my twin from another world!" This Kurogane exclaimed after Fay had finished explaining everything to him._

"_Yes. Now, shall we go find my Kurogane and your Fay?" He asked happily. Kurogane looked at him in confusion._

"_You have a relationship with my twin too?"_

_Fay looked at him with wistful eyes. "…No. The guy hates me. Always complaining that I called him weird names and stuff."_

_Kurogane laughed. "I used to be like that as well, pushing myself away from the other Fay. But now, I don't know why my Fay keeps calling me by my name."_

_Fay laughed as they rounded the corner, but in reality he was feeling bad inside. __For a while I wished this __**was**__ the Kurogane I know… But… I know that my love for him can never be… Because he hates me…_

* * *

_Kurogane and this Fay had been walking around for a few minutes, until at last this Fay decided to break the silence, which now goes back to the present situation earlier._

"Ne, Kurogane… You know that I love you, right? So why are you unusually cold to me today?" Fay suddenly sadly said out of the blue, which caused the annoyed ninja walking ahead of him to almost die of a heart attack. Did he just hear a confession from the mage he hated so much?

Kurogane turned sharply to look at him. As he was about to say something, a thought crossed his mind. His eyes seem to be telling the truth. Could it be that he's not that damn mage, just a stupid look-alike? Oh great, now I have a stupid damn mage look-alike chasing after me… Could this day get any worse? "I'm not your Kurogane." He said flatly. The 'mage' looked at him with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not the Kurogane you know. I'm him from another world. And I'm not a doppelganger either, so don't even try suggesting that."

Fay looked even more confused than he had ever been. "Eh?"

As Kurogane was about to explain further, the Fay he knew and another Kurogane came running to them.

"Ne, Kuro-chan, Fay-san! We found you!" Fay called happily while pulling another Kurogane. Kurogane sighed while the other Fay looked at the other two confusedly.

"What is going on?!" He asked. The Kurogane he knew then explained everything.

"These gentlemen are us from different worlds, you see. They look like us and have the same souls. Isn't that cool?!"

Fay glared happily at his Kurogane. "You expect me to believe that, you goof? Anyway, I'm glad that I found the original you. For a minute I thought you were breaking up with me."

Kurogane bent down to kiss Fay on the lips, which caused the original ones to flush slightly. "I'd never, ever break up with you because I love you."

As the original Kurogane and Fay were about to leave to look for their other companions, said companions came running to them. "Kurogane-san! Fay-san! And… Eh? Kurogane-san and Fay-san?" Syaoran and Sakura were both equally confused as they saw a Kurogane and Fay who were in each other's arms and a Kurogane and Fay who were just… normal.

"Syaoran-kun! Sakura-chan!" Fay shouted while waving his hands. "We found twins of ourselves in this world! Isn't that great?" The other Kurogane waved while the other Fay looked confused.

"What do you mean? So you guys _are _from different worlds?"

Fay nodded. "Yes, and it's nice meeting you, Fay-san. Ha, it feels weird to say my own name with an honorific."

Syaoran smiled at the other two while turning to the original ones. "Kurogane-san, Fay-san, there is no feather in this world. It turns out that the power Mokona felt was just coming from a statue in a nearby shrine."

"What?! So you mean this world was another waste of time?!" Kurogane complained. The mage laughed as he said goodbye to the other two.

"I hope we meet again!"

Kurogane and Fay of that world looked confused. "How are you supposed to go?" To answer their question, Mokona grew wings and the magic circle appeared on the ground and she swallowed them up. "EH?!"

"I told you, we're from another world. There's something we've been searching for, and we're traveling from world to world because of that. But I hope we meet again!" Fay's words then disappeared into the wind as Mokona completely gobbled them up and disappeared into thin air.

"This day… has been the most amazing day in my whole life." Fay remarked simply while clinging onto Kurogane. Kurogane just nodded, unable to find words to describe the astonishing thing that happened to them.

As the couple was walking away, Kurogane remarked openly, "Meeting that Fay has strengthened my love for you, in a weird way." He then leaned over to kiss the laughing blonde on the forehead.

"Me too."

* * *

In the next world, Fay and Kurogane had been 'forced' to share rooms again. It was nighttime when they landed there, and so they were forced to find an inn and look for the feather the next day. Luckily, they found one, but found out that only two rooms were available, so the mage and the ninja ended up sharing… again. But of course, that was useful for the confessions that were coming…

"You know, Kuro-chan, the Kurogane I met was way kinder than you." Fay said to annoy the ninja. The ninja shot back.

"And the Fay I met was quieter than you, and didn't call me names." They both fell silent.

"Ne, Kuro-chan… I know this can never be, but… I love you. But, it's quite certain that you don't love me back. I mean--" Any words he was about to say was interrupted by a kiss from his rough companion.

"You have no right to decide what I think." Kurogane glared at him. Fay looked back at him, startled.

"K-Kurogane…"

The ninja's mouth curved upwards as he closed the distance between their faces. When he pulled away he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like it better when you call me names."

Fay blinked twice, unable to believe what he had just heard, but he just exclaimed happily while clinging to the ninja, "Wee! Kuro-sama loves me!" Kurogane smirked as he pulled out Sohi.

"Come here, you!" They chased each other around again while Kurogane shouted empty threats.

**End of Story**

A/N: So how was it? I think it was kinda cute… Forgive me, I think they're too OOC in this fic… Well, at least their counterparts… No sequel for this one, but I'd still hope you'd leave a review!

Notes:

1:'Head butt': Refer to the volume for Jade Country. I think it was volume 3 or 4, when Kurogane screamed at Fay 'Who's the hired help?!' and then Mokona head butt him to keep him silent. If you read the manga you'd know what I mean.

2: Doppelganger: Creatures or spirits of some kind (not really sure what you'd call them) who takes the form of existing people. Kinda like an evil twin or something. And there's a legend somewhere (I don't know where I heard it) that you'd die if you see your doppelganger, which explains that world's Kurogane's fearful reaction.


End file.
